The Tale of Two Togepi
by KyUtExAkO
Summary: the story of two togepi


The Tale of Two Togepi part I 

( in this story I will translate the pokemon language) 

Misty: Escuzemuah? Ash..Did you know youre a big pain?! Oh Togepi..Don't listen to Ash.. He's just a little confused..You know how guys are.. They're complaining half of their life and sleeping the other half 

Ash: But it's true!!! Togepi is nothing but another pokemon..Nothing really special about him except that he's rare..But don't you think it's a waste? Togepi doesn't have any powers and must be very lonely being the only one of its kind 

Misty sighed..She knew Ash was right, but yet its her duty to take care of Togepi..whatever would she do? 

Togepi : Togepriiii! Toge..Toge prriiii! Priii? ( Misty don't worry! Please?) 

Misty : It's okay Togepi..Some way or another I'll find you another playmate..But in the mean time let me teach you some thing usful so you can use your powers.. 

Togepi: Toge? ( huh?) 

Pikachu: Pii..pika..Chhuuu Pikachu chuuu..Pi Pika..Pik Pika chuuu!!( Togepi! Try your best and maybe you can show Misty how strong you are!!) 

Misty: Ash shut up!! Youre such a loser! Loser plus double loser equals are you mentally retarded? Seriously whatever!( Misty yelled her sister's Saying to the guys they've broken up with... ) 

Misty: Okay Togepi...Comon...wave your hands and use your psyhic abilities!! Come on Togepi! You can do it!! Yeah! 

In the background Ash, Brock, and Pikachu were grubbing on some chow Brock made.. << Later that day>> 

Ash: Yummmmm im stuffed.. What a great lunch! Thanks Brock! 

Pikachu: pii!!! (thanks) 

Misty: I've got two words for you Ash...Jenny Craig..You need some physical and mental help... 

Ash: What are you trying to say? I need to help Officer Jenny? 

Misty: Oh goodness gracuis..Ash youre impossible 

Meanwhile Pikachu and Togepi was walking around checking out the view of the park..They decided to play hide and seek and Pikachu was it. 

Pikachu: Pii..Chuu...Kaa..Pika... (1...2...3...4...) 

While Pikachu counted Togepi was running around looking for a place to hide...He decided to hide in a little cave just perfect for Togepi and it was hidden by a little berry bush.. 

Pikachu: Pika..Chuu..Pi...Piii...Pika.....pi!! Pii Pika Pikachuu Chu!! ( 5..6..7..8..9..10..ready or not here I come!) 

Pikachu was looking everywhere for Togepi... 

Pkachu: Piiiikaa....Piiikaaaa....(Togepii....Togepiiiii) 

Togepi was soo happy to have found a great hiding spot that he started laughing..which gave his hiding spot away.....so pikachu found him.. and then togepi was it...So while togepi was counting pikachu ran to Ash's backpack and went into his pokeball even though he hates his pokeball because he knew Togepi wouldn't dare to look there... Togepi finished counting and started going into the forest to look for Pikachu.. Togepi saw a Oddish swimming in a little pool of water... 

Togepi: Toge..Togepriiii? ( have you seen my friend?) 

Oddish: Oddish..odd...osishhh? ( Very funny Togepi...I thought I just saw you!) 

Togepi: too..Togepriii..priii..togepriii...( what what are you talking about?) 

Oddish: Ood...doishodish....dish...( Here come with me..) 

Togepi: tO ( Ok.) 

Oddish lead Togepi deeper in the forest until there was a nice sunny clearing... Togepi couldn't believe it's eyes.. The was another Togepi there playing with a Butterfree, a Ratatta, and a Vileplume..Oddish was astonished too...there in front of the were two Togepi..Looking exactly alike except the forest Togepi had a blue circle around his left eye. 

Togepi: Toge? Togepriiii? Prriiii..Togepriiii to..togepriii..priiiii! ( wha? Who are you? I thought...but...hey!) 

Togepi: togepriii...priiii..to...toge....toge....priiii...togepriiii..priiii....togepri prii? ( Im baby Togepi...Who are you?..I thought too....but?) 

Butterfree: freee preeee.freee?freee?freeeeeefreefre? ( Togepi? is that your baby brother?) Rattata: rattata? Rattata rat rata ttaata ratta ( no no..you idiot ... Togepi doesn't have any family) 

Vileplume: ViLe Vileplume? Viilleeeepluumee? ( then..who is that Togepi?) 

All the pokemon got confused and started talking and asking questions all at once...Except for baby Togepi...he was scared because he was lost and didn't know were he was..and he wanted to go back to Misty..Then Togepi started crying and all the pokemon stoped talking...The oddish used it's sleep powder to put Togepi to sleep.. So Togepi stoped crying and started sleeping... Meanwhile...back with Ash, Misty, and Brock............ 

Misty: ohhh Togepi!! I lost you forever!! Togepi where can you be?..Togepi... 

Ash: Don't worry Misty..Im sure togepi is here somewhere.. 

Brock: Yeah don't worry..maybe he went out to look for some more friends to play with.. 

Misty: But by himself!!!? At least Pikachu should have been with him...Togepi where are you?...please come back.. 

Ash: Speaking of Pikachu..Where is he? Did he actually go with Togepi? 

Hearing his name Pikachu came out of the pokeball 

Pikachu: Pika..pika chu? ( you rang? ) 

Ash: Pikachu? In his pokeball? Pikachu, are you ill?...I thought you hated your pokeball... 

Pikachu: piiii? ( huh?) 

In the background Misty was silently weeping.....What will happen to Togepi? youll fin out in the the chapter The Tale of Two Togepi part II 

By: KyUtExAkO 


End file.
